A Shy rabbits and a Dorky knights Valentine
by wiseotaku37
Summary: A four part series. Based off my story a shy rabbit and a dorky knight, were Jaune struggles to confess his feelings for velvet on Valentine's day. Will he be able to confess? Will yang tease him to death? Will he be incredibly cheesy? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat at his desk working diligently on a very special Valentine's day was planning on confessing to Velvet but the problem was.

He didn't know what to wright.

Should he go with a classic violets are blue?Or maybe a Haiku?Should it be long? Short? Did he need to buy a bouquet of roses to go with it!?He didn't know what to do he was completely new to this, it wasn't nearly as hard when he tried to confess to weiss so why was it so hard now!?

'Probably because you actually love Velvet.

-good point.'

He looked at the 17th piece of paper he's gone through that night, he had a stray thought about all the trees that died in vain for him to make this love letter but he quickly put those thoughts aside to figure out how to properly convey his feelings without coming out too strong or clechè.

"Hmmm no need for roses are red?" he said out loud, he kinda liked the sound of that. He wrote a few more times before he settled on on a version he liked.

Let's skip the Roses are red

No need for violets are blue

They don't matter to describe how I feel about you.

You're too special to use those clichés

Because I'm in love with you.

Jaune read the poem and thought a bit more. Should he continue it or leave it there? Maybe get rid of the love part?

'Gahhhh why is this so damn hard!?'

"...I'm doomed." he said aloud planting his head on the desk. He needed help here. But who to ask?

Ruby was a no because she would tell yang and she would no doubt tease him so much he would chicken out.

Nora was Nora so she was out.

Pyrrha was still acting weird so she was out, Ren was dealing with Nora so he was out,coco was definitely out because she was just as bad as Yang.

Maybe he could ask Blake or weiss?

Weiss might actually be relieved that he's given up on her and Blake was always reading so maybe she could help with his poem? It was worth a shot.

Jaune stood up and picked up the note book with the poem and walked across the hall to Team RWBY dorm, he knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

Ruby opened the door and Jaune waved.

"Hey ruby is Blake inside? I wanna ask her for a favor." he said and ruby nodded

"surr, Blake Jaunes outside he said he needs a favor." she said jaune waited a moment and soon the Black haired Beauty was in the hall.

"Hey Blake sorry for springing this on you but I need help, like bad. Can you keep a secret?" he asked and blake nodded.

"ok so I wanna confess my feelings for a girl and I need help with a poem."

Blake raised an Eyebrow.

"Is it weiss?" she asked dryly and Jaune shook his head.

"N-no it's...please don't tell anyone this by the way. I-its Velvet." he admitted with a red face and Blake blinked a few times surprised.

"The bunny Faunus on team CFVY?"

"Y-yeah. Look if you could look over the poem I wrote and help me out that'd be great." he pleaded and blake stared at Jaune. She was beginning to see him in a new light, not many humans would have feelings for faunus much less have the courage to engage in a relationship. Good on him for having an open mind and heart.

"Alright let me see." she said and Jaune handed her the note book

"hmm clever use of a classic poem, but maybe ad some examples of why you love her. Don't go all love struck but keep it classy if that makes sense." Blake said and Jaune nodded taking notes on a piece of paper. " its a short and sweet poem and would be fine if you're using this to get her attention, I would recommend some flowers and chocolate as well it doesn't need to be a bouquet it can be a single rose or any flower you'd think is appropriate, also Jaune be yourself remember, what you did with Weiss. Don't do that."

Jaune made a list and nodded his head.

"Got it no Guitar seranets And no cheesy pick up lines." he looked up and smiled.

"Anything else I should take note of?" he asked and Blake thought for a moment.

"...Jaune what's your plan if she said yes?"

"uh.. I'd ask her to the dance or maybe ask her out on a date?" he said and blake nodded

"Good you're not totally helpless then. Good luck Jaune and I hope everything works out." she said and Jaune sighed in relief and blake handed him his note book back.

Jaune quickly grabbed his wallet and made his way to the docks, before he realised it was already late. He turned back around and jogged back to his dorm when he ran into Velvet.

"Oh H-hey velvet sorry about that." he apologized and kneeled down to pick up a notebook she dropped.

"o-oh hey Jaune it's fine I was kinda out there you know." she said with a slight blush and took the note book.

The two of them stood there for a second before Jaune cleared his throat.

"well ill uh...I'll see you around." he said and velvet nodded the two of them slowly walked past each other and Jaune sighed after he turned a corner into his dorm.

He quickly showered and changed into his pajamas tomorrow he would head into vale to get everything he would need.

 **part 1 of 4**

 **VAlentine special.**

 **Hello everyone since normally miss the chances do holiday specials I decided to Gove a non-cannon Valentine's special to a shy rabbit. Well maybe it'll be cannon later.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

Velvet gripped her ears in anxiety . Why you might ask? Well she had gotten her notebook mixed up with Jaune.

And inside it was notes and plans if ways she could confess to him, there was even a cheesy poem.

" what a complete balls up mess this is." she groaned while looking at the notebook. Coco looked over velvet shoulder and her eyes twinkled and snatched the notebook.

" Ah coco don't be a bugger right now!"

Coco laughed and jumped over to her bed.

" Velvet honey your accent is showing again." she teased and velvets face and ears turned bright red.

" Oi shut it you know it slips when I'm worried." she tried to grab the notebook only for coco to dodge her bunny partner and read over the pages of the notebook with a serious expression.

" Hmm I see, This isn't yours velvet the handwriting is way too pretty." Velvet tried to snatch the Notebook back only for coco to freeze velvet did not like the smile that was plastered on her face

"Oh looks like Jauney boy planning to confess his love to some girl." Velvet froze and Coco went on. "and looks like he went through a lot of pages, whoever this girl is she's really lucky to get this kind of effort from a guy."

" i….well...let's not look into it please it's Jaunes personal life and we don't have any right t-"

" Velv I think this poem is meant for you. I think Jaune is going to confess to you soon."

" i...i don't think so." she said only for coco to slap her with a pillow.

" Girl do you live in some alternate reality? The boy is head over heels for you."

"B-but he-" coco smacked her with a pillow again.

" You must be incredibly dense not to see how jaune feels, he's already stated that he doesn't care about you being a faunus you've already got approval from his sister and valentine day is right around the corner. Now is the time to strike!"

"But I...i want to confess in person and he had my bloody notebook, he's going to look inside and see everything I wrote down." Velvet grabbed the pillow before coco could slap her with it again.

"Urgh it's a complete cock up is what it is. He must have my notebook and I just. Argh!" screamed velvet as she smothered her face into her pillow and screamed in annoyance.

Coco placed a comforting hand on the back of velvets back.

" Velv just tell him how you feel. He'll say yes, I know it." coco closed the notebook. " I'll go get your notebook back hun, then we'll both go into vale and find you a some cute clothes and some valentine chocolate. Hmm maybe some lingerie if you feel bold again "

"COCO!" Velvet threw her pillow at her friend with a furious blush across her face the fashionista only laughed and ran out of the dorm room.

'Oh boy I really hope Jaune didn't read anything in that note book.' velvet hoped.

Meanwhile with Jaune.

Jaune stepped out of the shower. He kept repeating in his head everything he wanted to get today.

Flowers, chocolate, card and a stuffed animal. Standard stuff here Jaune!

He kept repeating what he needed to grab as he got dressed. He pocketed his wallet and grabbed his note book. He was halfway down the hall when he saw coco jogging towards him.

"Ah Vomit boy good timing velvets notebook got mixed up with yours." she said with a coy smile Jaune blinked and blushed.

'Shit did she see it !?'

" uh oh sorry about that this must be velvets note book then, I didn't realise they got mixed up." he swapped notebooks with coco. "uh anyways I've got something to do today coco sooo I'll uh see ya."

Coco gave Jaune a knowing smile and headed back to her dorm.

Jaune looked down at his note book and went to the page were his plans were drawn. Everything looked I announced order except for a little note coco had left him.

 _Little advice from me Vomit boy, be yourself and don't be too over the top._

Jaune smiled a bit at the advice, and made his way to the docks and got into a bullhead.

Ten minutes later with Coco

" Alright people place your bets!" yelled Dove as he stood Infront of a large chalk board. Written on it where multiple names and hearts drawn around them.

This was Beacons famous shipping pool. It was run by one or two teams from every year. These teams kept an open ear and eye out for potential couples and added them to the shipping faculty also took part in it and added there own wagers to the shipping pool, as a rule whenever anyone visited there names were bidder from the shipping pool board. It was a fun way to pass time and watch couples form at beacon. And For the first years the most interesting possible couples revolved around one incompetent yet kind Knight Jaune Arc.

"I got 25 lien on Pyrrha kissing him on Valentine's day."

"Nah man I've got my money on Jaune and Ruby."

"Boy boys boy. My money is on Jaune and yang." the conversation were brought to a halt as Coco kicked open the door and strutted to the front of the crowd. She slammed her hand on the desk and smirked pooling at the names on the board.

"I want to Place a bet!" yelled coco gaining the attention of the small crowd inside the shipping pool.

"Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarlatina by the end of valentine day will be a couple." she declared boldly." I bet 350 lien on it."

 **Back to Jaune.**

Jaune actually found everything he needed pretty quickly. Chocolates check. Card check, a teddy bear check, and now flowers.

"Ok ok think what kind of flowers should I get?" he looked through the flower shop, when the clerk walked up to him.

"Getting flowers for valentine?" he asked and Jaune nodded. " Ah well if you're looking for red roses you're out of luck most men have already pretty ordered roses a few weeks in there's more than one rose that symbolises love." The shopkeeper lead Jaune to a section of the shop filled with different colored roses. The man picked up a small bouquet of Blue roses. And handed them to Jaune.

"There ya go these are rather cheap. And symbolise love at first sight. These Beatles took me a long time to make." the shop keep we explained and Jaune nodded.

"There Beautiful thank you sir I was worried I wasn't going to find the right flowers." he said and the man laughed.

"Trust me kid if you walk by Tomorrow you'll see a desperate line if men getting flowers at the very last minute. This place will be picked dry. Besides you honestly looked like you don't know what to do." he said and Jaune him gave him a nervouse smile.

"Ah guilty, so how much for these?" Jaune reached for his wallet.

"35 lien." Jaune nodded and paid for the blue roses.

Jaune quickly made his way back to beacon and did his absolute best to avoid his crush and Her partner. Once he reached his dorms he let out a sigh of relief. "Ok Jaune let's get everything ready and hope for the best." he pulled out the card and wrote the poem he made down.

He put the flowers and chocolate box in a small fridge next to his desk to keep them from Dying until Valentine's day. Jaune sealed up his love letter, and put it into the arms of the teddy bear.

He couldn't help but feel nervous yet anxious at it was still early in the day. He had to wait untilll

"Crap I don't have a actual date planed!"

 **ok here's the next chapter**

 **As always I hope you all enjoyed, and in case I somehow miss it.**

 **Happy Valentine to all you guys and gals I'm spreading the love right now.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
